Como dos gotas de agua
by NekoYaoi Sensei
Summary: Ash sabia que tenían un parecido, pero no sabia cual. El solo tenía una pregunta en la mente ¿Cual era el parecido entre Gary y Paul? Advertencia: Yaoi.


**N/A: Yo~ este fic es un** **Darkstreakshipping, no es que me encante la pareja pero se lo debo a Sakuyachan17 quien me esta escribiendo un hermoso fic de mi pareja favorita ¡Por favor disfruten el fanfic!**

.

.

.

.

_**Como dos gotas de agua**_

Solo había dos personas que podían sacar de sus casillas de forma seria al alegre entrenador de pueblo paleta:

El primero era un castaño de pelo alborotado, engreído, sarcástico y burlesco, habían sido rivales-amigos desde siempre y **siempre** le saco en cara cada una de sus victorias, aun que era un buen amigo, así es, Gary Oak.

El otro personaje era un chico de cabello púrpura, frío, algo emo y cruel, se volvieron rivales casi al instante de conocerse al tener diferentes puntos de vista a la hora de entrenar Pokemon (Algo sagrado para Ash) si, el mismo Paul Shinji.

Por alguna razón, Ash no podía dejar de pensar en el parecido de esos dos… no entendía muy bien el porque, no se parecían ni física ni sicológicamente… eran totalmente diferentes el uno del otro…

_ Pero había algo…_

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, no hallaba la respuesta solo sabia que ese _algo_ no era fácil de ver a simple vista –y no podemos decir que Ash sea muy atento con lo que pasa a su alrededor-.

Ash suspiro y se sentó pesadamente en uno de los asientos del centro Pokemon. El en estos momentos estaba en Sinnoh visitando a Dawn que en estos momentos iba de camino donde se encontraba Ash en estos momentos, miro unos segundos a su compañero que jugaba alegremente con su gorra y desvió su vista hacia la ventana, se sorprendió gratamente al notar que fuera del centro Pokemon estaba alguien conocido para el.

Reggie.

Se levanto sin pensarlo –Tomando a Pikachu, claro- y se fue acercando rápidamente hacia Reggie… pero algo en la mente de Ash hizo un "_Click_" en ese momento.

Y sonrío.

-¡Reggie! –Gritó Ash agitando frenéticamente su brazo-.

-¡Oh, pero si el Ash! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has venido de visita? –Pregunto amablemente Reggie –como siempre- mientras le daba una cariñosa sonrisa-.

-Si, he venido a visitar a Dawn, viene en camino –Dijo respondiéndole de forma igual de amble pero mas energética- Oye Reggie… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -.

-Tu dirás para que soy bueno –Dijo sonriéndole alegremente, luego de unos segundos, Reggie soltó una pequeña risita- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? A Paul no le haría mal un poco de compañía de ves en cuando-.

Ash solo río entre dientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un chico de pelo Púrpura caminaba pesadamente hacia su casa, su cara tenía una mueca de irritación pura. Su hermano le había pedido –Ordenado- que fuera a casa lo mas pronto posible y le corto sin que el pudiera contestarle –rehusarse- nada.

Ya podía ver su casa, pero a la distancia se podían oír voces de varias personas, Paul hizo un sonido de "Tch" con su lengua y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido, no estaba de humor para verle la cara a ningún idiota.

Pero algo –alguien- interrumpió su plan de escape de forma inesperada. Al darse la vuelta para irse, choco con un cuerpo un poco más grande que el suyo y casi callo al piso, pero unos firmes brazos detuvieron su caída.

-Lo lamento, no esperaba que te dieras vuelta tan de repente –Dijo una voz que detonaba un toque de burla-.

Paul levanto la vista y vio a un chico un poco más alto que el, de cabellos castaños y alborotados y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Paul parpadeo un pare de veces antes de volver a la realidad- Suéltame idiota, no necesito que me toques –Dijo de mala forma-.

Gary le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de reír un poco, Paul levanto una ceja ante eso- Tú debes ser Paul ¿Me equivoco? –Dijo Gary con sus típicas sonrisas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al ver como Paul fruncía un poco el ceño su sonrisa de ensancho- supongo que si, Ash me llamo para que viniera, me dijo "Puede que te encuentres con Paul en el camino, es fácil reconocerlo, viste como Emo y tiene cara de amargado ¡Ah! Y tiene "escrito" en la cara "_Vete a la mierda_"" supongo que tu eres ese ¿no?-.

Paul abrió los ojos con sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con furia. Se dio media vuelta hacia su casa otra vez, sorprendiendo un poco a Gary, ahora tenia una buena razón para ir a casa.

_Pegarle un puñetazo a Ash para que no vuelva a hablar de el por lo que le resta de vida._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

A Ash le recorrió un escalofrío por toda su espalda en ese momento, miro nerviosamente hacia todos lados buscando la causa de ello.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Ash? –Pregunto Dawn mientras lo miraba preocupada-.

-N-no… solo me sentí un poco extraño eso es todo –Dijo Ash tratando de calmar a Dawn, lo cual funciono, ya que de inmediato se volvió para seguir hablando con Brega, quien había ido de pura casualidad a la casa-.

Ash todavía estaba un poco preocupado, se escucho un fuerte golpe en la entrada, Ash se volvió a sentir igual que hace unos momentos. Volteo a ver a la entrada y vio a un furioso Paul y a un Gary con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

-_Tú…_-La voz de Paul goteaba –Chorreaba- veneno.

Ash instintivamente se escondió un poco detrás de Reggie, quien sonrió con nerviosismo- Hola Paul –Dijo su hermano tratando de romper la tensa atmósfera de la habitación. Los ojos de Paul se afilaron y a pisotones se fue a su cuarto el segundo piso.

Hubo un suspiro general.

-Wow… no es muy alegre ¿eh? –Dijo Gary aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando hacia la dirección por la que se había ido Paul-.

-Ni lo menciones… -Dijo Ash en un suspiro, aun que no era lo que esperaba, no le sorprendía lo que había pasado-.

-Bueno… sigamos, la tarde es joven, aun queda tiempo antes de que se vallan –Dijo Reggie rompiendo la tensa atmosfera-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Se había vuelto de noche, todos charlaban alegremente sumidos en las diversas historias que se narraban en el salón, que no notaron la ausencia de Gary… menos Ash, que al darse cuenta se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir al baño.

Ash subió las escaleras pensando en lo que había ocurrido, el había planeado esto para ver mas de cerca el comportamiento de sus dos rivales y encontrar ese _Algo_ que les hacia parecerse tanto. Se adentro en silencio en el pasillo y logro escuchar unos sonidos en una de las habitaciones, se acercó con sigilo y entre abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Lo que vio lo hizo sorprenderse de sobremanera, su cara de sorpresa fue remplazada instantáneamente por una cara de vergüenza con un lindo tono rojo en su rostro.

En la habitación se encontraban Gary y Paul, los cuales se besaban apasionadamente sin separarse ningún centímetro uno de otro, se podría decir que les faltaba boca para seguir besándose, la parte superior de sus prendas había desaparecido solo les quedaban sus pantalones… aun que Gary planeaba que eso cambiase pronto, dirigió una mano a los pantalones de Paul bajándolos sin delicadeza alguna.

Ash cerro la puerta rápida pero cuidadosamente, su cara estaba hecha un poema y el rojo predominaba en su rostro, esta vez si se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara un buen rato tratando de olvidar lo que había visto minutos atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ash bajo lentamente las escaleras, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

-¡Ash! Te tardaste mucho –Dijo Brega con preocupación- ¿estas bien? -.

-¡S-si! Solo me estaba remojando la cara… -Dijo saliendo un poco del Shock-.

-Oye Ash… ¿Dónde esta Gary? –Pregunto Dawn mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad-.

-A-ah… el… el también estaba en el baño… se sentía un poco enfermo… pero dijo que estaría bien y que no lo molestaran –Dijo tratando de encubrir a su Amigo-Rival-.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Dawn dando por terminada la conversación-.

Después de eso Reggie les ofreció que se quedaran a dormir ya que era muy tarde, todos aceptaron y Ash se ofreció a decirle a Gary la noticia, lo cual por razones obvias no aria. Aun así, nadie lo cuestiono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya a la mañana siguiente Gary se escabullo fuera de la habitación de Paul y al notar que todos se quedaron a dormir (por sus cosas abajo) con sigilo busco la puerta donde estaba Ash y se escabullo en una de las dos camas de la habitación, pensando que Ash estaba dormido, cuando este estaba bien despierto.

Después de un buen rato todos comenzaron a levantarse, al ver a Gary Dawn le pregunto si se sentía bien a lo que Gary respondió –sin entender mucho- que si-.

-Muchas gracias Reggie, perdón por las molestias –Dijo Dawn sonriendo amablemente-.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! La pase muy bien –Reggie sonrió cariñosamente a todos- suerte al volver a casa, cuídense -.

En ese momento, Paul bajo la escalera con la misma apariencia de siempre, movió su mirada por las personas de la habitación y se detuvo en el castaño.

-Tú, ven conmigo –Dijo serio antes de volver por donde había venido-.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Gary, quien no pudo ocultare una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Todos se fijaron que Gary sin rechistar se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa y subiendo a la segunda planta, entro en una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-¿Quién se cree que es para darle ordenes así a la gente? –Se quejo Dawn cruzándose de brazos-.

-Si, pero no pareciese que a Gary le haya molestado mucho que digamos… -Dijo Brega riendo entre dientes- Bueno ¡Yo me voy! El gimnasio no puede quedar sin líder por mucho tiempo –Dicho esto se comenzó a alejar mientras se despedía de todos-.

Cuando Brega se perdió de vista, Ash se acerco a Reggie con sigilo, Reggie lo miro interrogante y vio como Ash dirigía la mirada a la habitación de su hermano, sonrió ante eso.

-R-Reggie… mira… es que Paul y Gary… -Ash fue cortado por un "Shhhh" proveniente de Reggie, volteo a verlo y se sorprendió al ver a Reggie sonriendo de forma cómplice hacia el y lo supo.

_Reggie siempre lo supo, siempre._

-¡Eh, ustedes! Que pasa con esas miradas ¡No quiero quedarme fuera! –Se quejo Dawn haciendo pucheros, Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír-.

Si… después de lo ocurrido, se despidió de sus amigos y espero su vuelo hacia Pueblo paleta junto con Gary. No, no se iban en el mismo avión pero Ash se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto.

-Bueno, ya es la hora, no fue tan mala idea después de todo –Dijo Gary despidiéndose de Ash-.

-Si… que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado –Dijo Ash, sin saber si decirle o no decirle lo que vio-.

-Bueno, adiós –Dicho esto Gary se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Ash se decidió por decirle pero cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido –Otra vez- - ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! ¿Tú mamá no te enseño que es de mala educación espiar a las personas cuando están haciendo algo importante? –Gary sonrío prepotente al ver como Ash balbuceo algunas palabras para luego volverse rojo intenso, y comenzó a reír – Bueno, era solo es ¡Adiós Ashy-Boy! -.

-¡G-Gary! –Grito Ash molesto y avergonzado-.

Si, a pesar de toda la situación Ash no logro saber la duda que lo atormentaba –un poco-.

_¿Cuál era el parecido de Gary con Paul?_

Tal vez no era parecido si no… ¿Cómo le decía Misty?... ¡Ah si, química! Talvez era eso lo que había entre esos dos –Aunque no sabia muy bien a que se refería con "Química"- Ash solo estaba seguro de algo, prefiriendo dejar el tema hasta ahí.

_**Gary y Paul son como dos gotas de agua.**_

**N/A: Bueno… supongo que eso es todo xD espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
